


Credits

by orphan_account



Series: Orchestrating the Spy Work [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Mission Fic, Muteness, Napping, Romantic Fluff, Sleepiness, Triple Threat (ending), fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charles Calvin using Henry Stickmin's lap as a pillow.or as the trio rested on the train to their destination, a tired Charles decided to take a nap on Henry's lap.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: Orchestrating the Spy Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882003
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Credits

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first video game fanfic I ever made. This was after the events of Complete the Mission ending: Triple Threat Ending. Lots of fluff shit and also some badly written action scene.

The day was cold and tiresome. Their mission isn't easy, but at least they got to rest in the train after being chased by the police force. Inside the train isn't that warm for them, but at least inside it's still cosy than the outside with a crap ton of snow and stuff.  
There's not a lot of people on the train, just them and a woman sitting alone by herself. The mission is pretty stressful for them. I mean with so much improvisation, lots of plannings, almost getting caught, and being forced to run away from the authorities, you would imagine how stressful the three go through. Especially when they have to wake up too early for the mission.  
While the two, Henry and Ellie, almost got a goodnight sleep, Charles, unfortunately, has not. Now, he couldn't even sit still without falling over. With so much yawning he does, this only makes him more tired than ever.  
As he yearned to rest, he then looks at Henry and asks him.  
Charles: Hey Henry, May I...ask you a favour?  
Henry noded  
Charles: Can...can I...ummm...rest on your lap, please?  
Henry embarrassedly blushes  
Charles: No, I'm serious. I just...needed to sleep after that restless night.  
Henry then patted his hands towards his lap. Charles knew that he accepts the offer. Charles leaned his body to the position where his head is on Henry's lap. As he gets comfortable with his pos, he relaxes his head then his whole body like he's laying in bed. He could believe his luck that Henry lap is very soft and comfy like a pillow.  
He loves his lap so much that he instantly falls asleep quickly. Henry's lap is more comfortable than the pillows he sleeps with at the hotel they stay in. With that, Henry looks down at sleepy Charles with a generous smile on his face. He never expected Charles to sleep so easily above his lap, but it seems that he settles in good, despite the roughness of the train track. It's like Henry is Charles' lap pillow.  
As he snores, Henry puts his hand on Charles' head and begin stroking him. He felt like he is taking care of his friend. No, maybe not just a friend. Not a best friend either. More like...his new-found lover.  
As Henry continuously stroking him, Ellie, who is sitting at the other side of the train, takes off her jacket and giving it to Charles like a blanket. This doesn't bother him either, as he felt warm from her integument. Ellie feels proud of it. Henry then winks at Ellie as a way to say 'thank you' to her with a kind gesture. Ellie does the same back.  
It's nearly ten minutes since the train moves, it will only take about three minutes 'till they reach their destination. Throughout this trip, Charles is still sleeping on Henry's lap, yet Henry wouldn't dare to move. His legs are lock between where Charles is sleeping. He wouldn't dare to make his legs move.  
Still stroking his head, Henry looks around the empty train. He looks at Ellie that is just looking out of the window, minding her own business. His eyes then moved to a lonely woman who is now staring at him like she's observing him. Henry doesn't know this woman, yet she probably doesn't know him either. But he shrugged it off, focusing on Charles than that weird woman throughout the trip.  
Almost one minute to go and Henry wanted to wake Charles up for the arrival of the station, but he couldn't. Still not wanting to disturb his beauty sleep. Even if he wants to, he'll still feel bad if he forcefully disturbed his sleep and all.  
Just then, the woman stood up from her seat and started to walk her way towards him like she's planning on something sinister. His instinct kicks in, he won't that woman do something on him and his lover. Instead, she stood still, menacingly, eyes to eyes on Henry. Henry knew something unpleasant will happen.  
Before he could react, however, she kneels where she can face Charles, who is still asleep. She looks at him with great observation for a few moments, until she reaches out her purse to get something. Henry got a bad feeling about this, and who would blame him. This woman already sketchy enough for his concerned.  
She then takes a water bottle out of her purse and begins to unwind the cap. After that, she slowly put her bottle above Charles' head. Before Henry could even react, without any warning, she tilts her bottle and dank to entire water to his face, creating a pool of mess along the way.  
As Charles wakes up, you expect him to act like any standard person would react. Y'know like shock, frightened, even cussing whoever done that to him? Well for him, his reaction is just consisted of waking up ordinarily and saying, and I quote...  
Charles, confuse: Hello?  
Henry doesn't know how to react. From a guy who had been through all the misadventures, Henry finds the whole thing so absurd.  
Charles stood up, confused, asking Henry what's going on and why his head is now wet. As Henry tries to explain to him, the woman simply stood up with her deadpan, monotone voice saying: you're welcome.  
As she started to went back to her seat, Ellie, who watches the whole thing unfold, quickly gets off of her chair and go towards the woman to confront her. She grabs her wrist with great strength even so that doesn't help her for what will come next. Without warning, the woman turns around quickly and swings her leg towards Ellie's face with fast-paced, even she doesn't process it coming.  
Ellie fling head first, slamming the seats so hard that it creates a big dense by her head. Henry was shocked, while Charles simply says 'That's kinda cool'. She rubs her side head generate a pain after the attack. The woman sits down at her seat before saying "I said 'you're welcome'".  
Ellie, refusing to give up such assault, demand the woman to face her. But just before she gets a response, the train suddenly stops and the announcement calling the place they were getting off into.  
Not wanting to waste their time to the woman, the trio gets off the train as soon as possible, with Henry having to drag Charles, who's still confused, holding his hand. As they get off the train, they discover that the woman had to get off the bus as well. Ellie, having non of it, shouted at the woman for what she had done. The woman, however, simply turn her head towards them, gives them a wink, then heads upstairs.  
As Ellie wanted to question the woman, Henry put his hand on her shoulder, wishing her not to do it. Ellie grudgingly accepts his wishes and ask Charles if he's already.  
Ellie: Charles, are you okay?  
Charles: ye-yeah, I'm fine, Ellie. It's just that I'm now damped with water all over me. What happened and what happened to your head?  
Ellie: Well, simply...umm...it's a long story. I'll explain it to you when we get somewhere to stay in. Understand?  
Charles: of course...I guess...  
And so the trio sets off upstairs planning on what they're doing next. The day is a bit weird, but at least it could have gone worse from there.  
-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> I reference the part where Charles wakes up saying 'hello?' from the classic vine you may remember.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtSPQIK15uc
> 
> The title has nothing to do with the story. It is simply the title of music I like:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOTAWLaDa58&t=11s
> 
> Also, do you think I'll make a series out of it? There's so much lore going into this fic I want to explore.
> 
> Emoticon for today:  
> ꒰ ᵕ༚ᵕ꒱ ˖
> 
> update: this is currently just a one-shot of it. I'll still make a series, but for now, this will just be a one-shot.


End file.
